Missing Scene
by AshEarp
Summary: this is my 2nd story. Its at the party and there wayhaught scenes and yeah. please be nice im still new. rated M but prob T. not sure.n


**Missing scenes**

So we start of the scene as waverly is heading down the stairs at the dinner party. She starts to look around for Officer Nicole Haught ahe spot her leaning against the pillar showing her smile that says wow you are so incedibilly beautiful and stunning and no one still knows about us smilie. and this is so haught. As waverly makes her way over to officer Dimples. she cant keep the smile off her face that somone acutally wants to be with her cause of who she is and not cause of her last name. she cant belive someone as beautiful and sweet and nicole see's somthing in waverly.

Nicole: wow you look absoulty amazing your a vision you are so beautiful waves.

Waverly: please Haught i did even get time to add jewellery, i feel so idk bare.

Nicole: see there a reason why i wore this. "she slids the braclet off her own wrist and onto waverly slowy stroking waverly sorft skin. waverly bits back a groan and stare's deeply into nicoles eyes they lock eyes. which happens alot of the time when these 2 are in a room together there eyes are like magnets. as they countine to stare in to each others eyes they and trying show each other how they feel, there love the pure adore they have for each other and lust that they have for each other.

 **A Few Moments Late**

nicole and waverly talking quitly with each other discretly touch each other every now and then.

Willa interupting the moment that nicole nicole and waverly are having.

willa tells waverly she is needed now and that she has to come. waverly gives a nicole a im sorry look i rather be with you then with willa.

waverly goes off with willa to see what the issue is now.

champ see's all this the interaction between nicole and waverly he is fumming that waverly would dump him to be with nicole a woman of all things. slightly drunk he comes up to nicole and starts sprounting how distusting it is that nicole is gay and the fact she is very interested and strarting to see waves. And he wont drop it given nicole body lanuage she is not discusing her realisionship with waverly with champ of all things.

Nicole walks off so she wont say anything she will regert. despite nicole wanting to throw it in his face he decided to walk off is the best thing. thinking champ will get the hint that this is none of his business and she isnt going to discuss it with him at all.

however champ how doesnt get the hint as he is drunk and a douche bag. starts sprounting how waverly is his and nicole should walk away. before he does somthing that he will regert

by this stage nicole has about enough of champ and the way he treats waverly. nicole doesnt notice waverly coming down the stairs.

Waverly: champ what the hell is your problem

Champ: my problem what yours you dump me for a woman. a woman of all things. your not gay your mine you always will be

by this point nicole is sick of champ and him acting like a tool

it wasnt till champ made a move towards waverly nicole get into officer action and punches champ square in the nose. she doesnt realize that waverly has seen this whole interaction and looks at nicole and gives her wow can you get any more hotter than you already are.

nicole mounths to waverly lets get out of here or go to an empty room..

after dealing with the mess with champ. Nicole finds her self looking for waves everywhere it wasnt till she came across a room far away from where the party was. she quitly knocks on the door, and waverly comes to answer it in a complety different out fit to that amazing dress that she had on a few moments ealier

all she is in is her low mid driff shortys shirt.

Before nicole knew what was happening waverly pulls nicole into the room and slams nicole againest it ensuring the door is slammed shut. waverly moves to lock the door so they can finally have time alone with out any interupting them esp willa who has always walked in on them having a moment.

waverly grabs nicole hips slamming her self againest her kissing her with all the pent up frustration she had since the barn scence why she finally had the coffiendce to take things to the next level with nicole. nicole runs her hand effectivly under waverly shirt essently pulling it off and throwing it the floor. waverly manages to untie and unzip nicoles dress and letting it drop to the floor the 2 of them stop and take each other bodies in and how beautiful they are. nicole cant belive this is happening she never thought she would have waverly in her arms when she 1st saw her with the wet t shirt in shortys.

nicole asks if waverly are you sure you want this, it okay if you dont we can just lay in each others arms. i would be happy to do that.

waverly says to nicole ive never been more sure about anything in my whole life than i feel about you. i love you nicole. im in love with you. i think i have been from the minute i met you. im sorry i mucked you around i was scared about what we had and what i was feeling. ive never had anything this intese before.

waverly starts her blubering as she does when ever she is shy or nurvious as she is in front of nicole.

nicole grabs her face and kisses her hard as to shut her up and to convay that she feels exactly the same. after a few minutes of heavy kissing and they breathes rugged and mingling. nicole says feel exactly the same way im crazy about you waves. and i would have waiting for ever for you i would have been anything to you even if it was just a friend.

waverly grabs nicoles hand and pulls her towards the bed waverly legs hit it and slowy pullls nicole on to her so nicole is straddling her.

the two of them dont waste any time and things quickly go from sweet and lovely to heavy and passionte its not till a while latter someone banging on the door. waverly and nicole both groan. the person on the other side of the door hears this and is shocked that it sounds like her sister and officer haught.

wynonna: is like babygirl is that you.

waverly: yeah it is whats up im kinda of in the middle of something (nicole is ontop of waverly kissing her neck trying not to laugh as waverly is trying her best to reamin calm not to let her sister what was going on)

wynonna we have an issue i need you help asap

Waverly fine give me 10min im in the middle of somthing and lets out a nurvious chuckle and kisses nicole with everyhting she has.

10 min latter

dressed and looking all respectable nicole and waverly answer the door not to draw attention to them selves but given the messy hair. wynonna notiches somthing is going on bettwen officer haught and her sister.

Wynonna: what id going on here

WAverly/nicole noth,, nothing why.

Wynonna you hair and messy clothes give you away

Waverly i was going to tell you it just only happend a few weeks ago im sorry

Wynonna dont be its about time you found someone you treats you like you deserve. and nicole you hurt her or break her heart i will hunt you down so fast you wont have any where to run

Nicole i dont have any intennions of hurting her i love her too much. and i promise i will protect her. if i see somthing i want and i like i protect them with all my heart.

Wynonna your so cute just remeber i have peace maker

Nicole i wont dream of hurting waves.

"Wynonna aww she called her waves she is so cute"

so nicole finds out about the revents and nicole waverly and wynonna go out and kick ass. to save the town and to protect wynonna so the town dont shot her to getr the anti venuim.


End file.
